thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Maia Pithra
Maia Pithra is a girl from District Zero. She got reaped for her Hunger Games. Info Name: Maia Pithra Female District Zero Age: 13 Weapons: Knives or spears. It depends on what she did during training. Appearance: She has dark blue hair, she had this since her birth, but decided to paint grey highlights into her hair. She is always seen wearing two ponytails. She is very short, 4’11. Her eyes are purple. She has a normal light skin, just like any other white person. She is not skinny as she has a few pounds to spare. Personality: She is very kind and cheerful. She easily trusts people, even if she knows people have done bad thing she has to ability to forgive them for their past. Being in the Games won’t change it although she will me more careful as it comes about trusting people. People eventually want to her to die and she needs to choose to right people to form an alliance with. Backstory: Maia was born in a rich family, growing up with everything that she wants to have. Her parents were famous astrologist, being one of the best of District Zero. They taught Maia and her siblings lots of things. Her family was also known as ‘Galaxy family.’ Their family even became more famous when her mother discovered a new planet, that nobody ever saw. Their life was now done. They could stop working and just live a life of richdom since they got lots of money because of the discovery. Maia was extremely happy about this. People looked up to her as she was from a good family. Everyone at school wanted to become her friend , not because of Maia but because of her family and her richness. Popular she was, just for a thirteen year old. The older popular people started to worry that Maia would take over their position, becoming the favorite person on the school. They came together and started discussing plans to eliminate Maia, doing anything that could they could do, just to save their spot. A boy came up with murder, murdering one of her family members to put her into a depression. One of Maia’s best friend heard this and immediately told Maia about their plan. Maia immediately ran to her house. When she knocked the door because she forgot her keys no one opened the door. Maia ran around their house, fearing the worst. When she entered their home through the backdoor after finding the key they hid in the garden, she started to cry. When she walked in a trail of blood was there and her father’s neck was slit, still pouring out some blood. In blood there was written the following text on the wall, stop being like us or we will come and find you. Maia knew who did it but she didn’t have any evidence but the problem was that her mother and siblings also went missing, not knowing where they were, again fearing the worst. Her family saved their money at their own home. Money wasn’t a problem but she saw a note, stating that her family got kidnapped and nobody except them knew were they are now. Maia started searching for days but couldn’t find anyone. She went into a depression, being comforted by her friends, who came to her home every day but Maia never left her dark room. Staring into a random corner of her room. After a year of sitting there, just leaving to room for food and water, she decided it was time to go leave her room. This year was the first time she was able to be reaped for the Hunger Games. She was lucky and didn’t get reaped but she had to watch how the District Zero tributes got slaughtered, a small girl who was only 12 years old got brutally murdered. The girl reminded Maia of her sibling. Her life went by for another year, losing her position as popular girl and becoming a normal person with person that really love her. Reaping day was there and she got reaped. When she walked up the stage her mother and her siblings were just walking there, being beaten up and underfed. They finally managed to escape and when they saw each other their lives seemed to end as Maia was going into the Hunger Games. Strengths: Maia is good and identifying people, how they really are. She sees when people mean things they say by just looking at the movement their body and faces make. She will only trust the people that don’t do this weird stuff. Maia is good at hiding. Her size is in her favor. Being only 4’11 feet she can easily hide behind and beneath things. She almost weights nothing, which makes it easy for her to climb trees and jump between them. Weaknesses: Maia has practically no physical strength. Her arms are too thin and not muscled enough to lift things. Hand to hand combat is hard for her because of this. She finds it hard to kill since her father’s death and will evade the death as much as possible and only be able to kill when she has to. Her survival skills are horrible and she basically has to rely on her sponsors and the things she gets from the bloodbath if any. Training strategy: She will stick around with the survival skills because she needs them in the arena. Her skills are terrible with those. She will try to learn as much as possible about making snares and edible plants. She will also spend some time at the knives station or spear station. Private session: She will basically climb into the fake threes and jump between the trees. She will hide once or twice and asking if the gamemakers could see her. Interview angle: Sweet, caring about her fellow tributes. Saying how bad she feels about it but she will say that she will return to Ceasar in just a couple days, crowned as a victor. Bloodbath strategy: She won’t participate in the bloodbath, only grabbing the nearest thing and quickly leave the bloodbath. Category:Wesolini Category:Reaped Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:Tributes Category:13 year olds Category:Characters